Yeah, He Rode Good
by xXFlowerxChildXx
Summary: Sylvia is finally going out of the house, and Buck is still doing his job. Now they just have to move on or at least try. post-book and one-shot, good-fic day


**Thank you to everyone that helped me with this. Misfit Greaser for the idea and Marauder and The Q. for being the best beta in the entire world.**

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Outsiders_ by S.E. Hinton or _I Will _by The Beatles.

**xXxXx **

_"Who knows how long I've loved you _

_ You know I love you still"_

The dimly lit roadhouse was full of life. There was a fight outside. Wallace, from the Tiber Street Tigers, had slashed Curly Shepard with a busted bottle earlier that day, and now he was paying for it. A couple of guys from the Shepard gang were all over him. Everyone who wasn't outside watching was inside too drunk or having too much fun to care.

Buck stood on the porch, beer in hand. "Hey, you boys cut that out."

"What Buck? You tryin' to run a respectable place now that Dallas is dead?" Someone in the crowd laughed and grabbed Wallace. "Come on, 'fore you get killed."

The fight started back up. Buck sighed and walked back inside. The room was filled with people and smoke. He got behind the counter and looked over thepartygoers.

"Hey, Angel!" Buck hollered over the loud music.

Angela Shepard, Tim and Curly's sister, was stuck like glue to some tuff-looking greaser. She gave him a dirty looked and walked toward the counter, making sure she swung her hips. Her long black hair was curled to perfection and her make-up was on thick. Buck could tell she wanted a good time.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Shepard told me that-"

"Give me a break!" Angel leaned over the counter and played with a curl. "Come on."

Buck smiled, trying not to look at her chest.

"That's what I thought" She smirked walking away.

"Beer?" Buck asked a waiting customer.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he said, sighing.

**XxX**

Sylvia was going to have fun tonight. She would make herself.

"Hey, baby," a gruff voice said from behind her. She felt an arm settle across her shoulders.

She shrugged it off.

"Buzz off, jerk."

"Baby, baby, baby-"

"I ain't your baby!" she yelled louder than she meant too.

"From what I hear you ain't nobody's baby anymore."

Sylvia kept walking, ignoring the laughter behind her.

"Hey Syl, he didn't mean that," It was Two-Bit.

"I'm so sure."

Two-Bit laughed running his hand through his hair.

"You look real good to-"

Sylvia smacked her forehead. "You tryin' to make a pass at me too?"

"No, no. I just hate the silence," He grinned lighting a match, then a cigarette. "You need it?"

"I guess so" She sighed, pulling a cigarette from her purse. She held it to her lips and let Two**-**Bit light it.

"Well, I am off like a dirty shirt," he said, laughing.

"Thanks. See you sometime?"

He nodded turning around. Sylvia could see the lights. She was close to Buck's.

**XxX**

"So are you going to ask Curtis if he will ride?"

"I'll offer it," Buck shrugged, cleaning a glass. "Don't think he will take it though."

"Has a bad knee right?"

"I think so-"

"Hey Buck," Sylvia said, sighing.

"Oh, hey, Sylvia. Ain't seen you 'round here for a while now," He smiled showing his missing teeth.

"I know. Can I get a beer … or two?"

He bent down, grabbing two Buds, and then he took of the caps. He gave one to her. "On the house," he mumbled, taking a drink.

"How are you holding up?"

She sighed staring at the bottle as if she had never seen one before.

"Fine, I guess You?"

"Alright. Losing a bit of money, but that can be fixed," He chuckled.

"Yeah … he rode good" Sylvia smiled, and then laughed to herself. Dally did ride good. He was the best there was. She had been around the block before, lots of times. No one could match Dally, but his ego was big enough already.

"He stole every show," Buck said. "What would you like?"

The young couple slurred. They were talking at the same time. Buck's face scrunched up and then he laughed.

"Two beers then?"

**XxX**

Sylvia had sat there for hours making small talk with Buck. She had already had three beers, but she could still feel him. His arms wrapping around her waist. His soft lips making their way down her neck.

She closed her eyes, making the image go away.

"Buck?" She sighed, holding her empty bottle in the air. The feeling would be away soon.

"Fixin' to get drunk?" He smiled, sliding a beer towards her.

"Anything will help. I just need-"

"Need to forget Dally. Sylvia, this ain't some break up. He ain't in jail. I'd be downright surprised if he's in heaven. You just need to," Buck paused, sighing. "You just need to live … or something."

"You should be a psychiatrist, Merrill," Tim Shepard laughed. "Hey,Syl."

"Angel's here."

"Yeah, I know. Little brat's going to get herself into some trouble. How you been?"

Sylvia sighed.

"That's what I thought," he said in a low voice. "That's what I thought."

**XxX**

Tim had left, Angela with him, and the place had died down. Buck stood cleaning tables, and Sylvia was walking aimlessly around the room.

"You planning on spending the night here?" he asked standing beside her.

She laughed "No."

"Y'all's room is empty up stairs if you want to … I don't know … reminisce?"

She nodded and followed Buck upstairs to the small room that she and Dally had spent so much time in. Sylvia laughed running her finger along the small dresser, then the bed frame. She turned to face Buck. He was leaning on the door frame smoking a cigarette. "Thank you."

He laughed and took a drag.

"Things are a lot different now," Buck said, exhaling the smoke.

"And yet," Sylvia said, laughing, "they're still the same."

They walked down the old wooden steps to the main bar. She grabbed her coat and buttoned it to the top. It was going to be a long walk home. Buck smiled, looking at her standing in front of the door.

"Need a lift?"

"That would be nice. As long as you don't fall asleep at the wheel." She giggled as Buck went to get his jacket.

**XxX**

The car stopped in front of her house. The lights were off and there were now cars in the driveway. She fumbled with her keys, but kept her eyes forward.

"Thanks again. This was the first time I've been out of the house in a week … maybe two. I've lost track of the days**,"** she joked, trying to hold back her tears. "You're real nice Buck."

"Anytime, Syl."

She got out of the car and walked quickly towards her house. He watched her fumble with her keys a bit more. He pulled out of the driveway knowing she was safely inside. It had been a long day, and Buck's eyes were starting to droop. He felt bad for Sylvia. Dallas wasn't his friend, really, but he knew him well enough. Buck would miss him.

_Dallas got what he deserved_, he thought, turning a street corner. Buck was lying to himself and he knew it.

He looked out his window. There was a tipped over garbage can, two kids that looked to be stealing hubcaps off a Cutlass. Up the street was a drunken man sitting on the side of the rode with a beer in his hand. He could here music coming from a run down house, and another street light seemed to go out every night.

Buck laughed, then mumbled, "Tulsa ain't no heaven."

_"Will I wait a lonely lifetime_

_If you want me to--I will." _

**xXxXx**


End file.
